TNG:TCF- Generations
by CharlieGreene
Summary: A few scenes from the movie. Data/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Having nothing better to do before i wrote the serious stuff, i thought i'd insert Charlotte into the relevant scenes in the movie. I'll be doing the same for the other 3 as well.**

**Standard disclaimers, plz r/r._  
_**

* * *

_After Worf's promotion ceremony, when Geordie installs Data's emotion chip._

Charlotte skipped down the corridor, in a good mood and proudly wearing her second pip. She paused at the door and pressed the button, and stepped inside.

"…But I'd stay out of sickbay for a while if I were you," Geordie was saying as the two of them looked towards the visitor.

Spot jumped off Data's lap and sauntered over to Charlotte and rubbed against her legs, and she patted the cat as she remembered what she was there for. "Sorry for interrupting, but I just had to talk to you. Deanna said that you pushed Doctor Crusher into the water at the ceremony!"

Geordie grinned. "That he did."

Her eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Whatever possessed you to do that?"

"I was attempting to…" Data tilted his head, searching for the right expression, "…get into the spirit of things, as Doctor Crusher put it. I thought it would be amusing." He frowned, clearly troubled by his inability to understand.

As Charlotte shook her head, Data got up and walked over to a bulkhead, where he activated a control panel. A small compartment slid open to reveal a tiny chip suspended in a crystalline case. Charlotte didn't recognise it, but Geordie seemed to. He moved closer, both curious and apprehensive. "Data… are you thinking about actually using that thing?"

"I have considered it for many months." The android focused his golden eyes on his companions. "And in light of the incident with Doctor Crusher, I believe this may be the appropriate time."

Geordie frowned. "I thought you were afraid it would overload your neural net?"

"This is true," Data replied. "However, I believe my growth as an artificial life form has reached an impasse. For thirty-four years I have endeavoured to become more human- to grow beyond my original programming. And yet I am still unable to grasp such a basic concept as humour." He turned back to the case. "This emotion chip may be the only answer."

_An emotion chip?_ Charlotte grinned, remembering a brief story Geordie (from the other universe) had told her. Another thought entered her mind. _Maybe he'll be able to return my feelings…_

Geordie leaned forward top dubiously study the chip, then sighed. At worst, it could cause some complications, but not permanent damage. And what right did he have to deny his friend such an experience? "All right… but at the first sign of trouble, I'm going to deactivate it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Data promptly sat down, offering himself as a willing subject, while Geordie moved behind him and opened a panel in his head, revealing blinking circuitry.

"This won't take long…" Geordie said, as Charlotte settled at his friend's feet.

And it didn't. Once the delicate operation was done and Geordie had pushed the panel back, Data blinked a few times and looked around the room before his eyes settled on Charlotte. They held each other's gaze, neither moving nor blinking. Hope flared in Charlotte's chest, and her heart started to beat excitedly. _Please oh please oh please…_

"I believe…" Data started slowly, "I believe… Charlotte's presence… has produced an emotional response…"

Charlotte's heart leaped, while Geordie grinned. "Oh yeah? Would you be able to put a name to it?"

"I do not know…" he shook his head slightly, "I cannot name this feeling…"

Charlotte took his hand and smiled fondly up at him. "You don't have to."

Geordie started to edge away. "I'll be in Ten-Forward, guys."

"No." Charlotte stood up and pulled Data out of the chair. "We're coming with you. This is a big event, guys- we should celebrate. There are feelings and emotions and sensations that you've never experienced before, and I wanna be there when you do. And you know what? It is gonna be… fantastic."

And Data nodded, a proper smiled spreading over his face as she squeezed his hand and lead him out of the room, with Geordie following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_During the fight with the Duras Sisters._

Over the screaming of the red-alert sirens, Worf called, "They have found a way to penetrate our shields!"

"Lock phasers and return fire!" ordered Commander Riker.

On screen, the Bird-of-Prey's shields flashed as they absorbed the blasts with practically no effect. Charlotte's mind raced as she tried to recall the point at which Deanna took over the conn, and braced herself as they were bombarded with more torpedos. Her console made a strange noise and she had only a millisecond to duck her head out of the way before it erupted in a hail of sparks and she was thrown from her chair.

"Deanna!" Riker shouted. "Take the-"

"No, I'm fine!" Charlotte called, struggling back to her seat. "I've got it, Commander!"

"Very well; helm, get us out of orbit!"

Within seconds, Veridian 3 disappeared from the viewscreen, and Charlotte was left thinking about two things- celebrating her escape and worrying about the Klingon ship that was still following them.

As the ship was jolted again, Data called, his voice bright with panic, "Hull breach on decks thirty-one through thirty-five!"

"Worf!" Riker paused as the deck shook and the lights flickered. "That's an old Klingon ship. What do we know about it? Are there any weaknesses?"

"It is a Class D-twelve Bird-of-Prey. They were retired from service because of defective plasma coils."

"Plasma coils? Is there any way we can use that to our advantage?"

"I do not see how; the plasma coil is part of their cloaking device."

"Data, wouldn't a defective plasma coil be susceptible to some kind on ionic pulse?"

"Perhaps…" Data frowned, considering it, then brightened with enthusiasm. "Yes! If we sent a low level ionic pulse, it might reset the coil and trigger their cloaking device. Excellent idea, sir!"

"As their cloak begins to engage, their shields will drop."

"Right; and they'll be vulnerable for at least two seconds. Data, lock onto that plasma coil!"

"No problem!" Data answered in an almost sing-song voice. He hurried over to a bulkhead, removed a panel, and began rerouting circuitry at inhuman speed.

"Worf," continued Riker, "Prepare a spread of photon torpedos. We'll have to hit them the instant the begin to cloak."

"Aye sir."

"We're only going to have one shot at this. Target their primary reactor- with any luck, their warp core should explode.

"Initiating ionic pulse," called Data.

The bridge reeled once more, and Charlotte cringed and ducked as a console exploded and debris rained down on them. _This better work…_


	3. Chapter 3

_As the Enterprise falls…_

Charlotte pressed her body against the shaking helm console and gripped the edges with all her strength to keep from being thrown forward. The ships rocking had become so intense that she had to clench her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering.

Save for the screaming klaxon and the rumbling of the ship, there was silence; all on the bridge waited as Data worked his console in an attempt to slow the _Enterprise'_s momentum. It was, Charlotte knew, the difference between life and death, and the tension in his face reflected that. She managed to push herself up far enough to read his shifting expression. It was like focusing in on everyone's emotions: fear, repressed panic, determination, faint hope…

Her mind was almost paralysed with terror as she watched Veridian 3 rushing towards them; this future seemed wrong- impact would pulverise the ship unless something was done to ease it, but how could they all die? In the other universe, everyone was definitely alive. _But_, her subconscious whispered, mirroring what she had told C2 a while ago, _this is an alternate universe. So not everything's the same .Maybe you're supposed to die right here, right now, with everyone else. Maybe all this was meant to happen…_

Data looked up from his console at last, and the faint trace of relief on his fear-stricken face gave her an inkling of hope. "I have rerouted auxiliary power to the lateral thrusters," he called to Riker. "Attempting to level our decent!"

Riker clung to the arms of his chair. "All hands, brace for impact!"

Charlotte leaned forward, gravity pinning her head to the console. The shuddering increased until she could no longer think, could scarcely draw breath- could only hold on blankly, mindlessly, as around her consoles erupted into flame. She turned her head towards the viewscreen and stared at the jumble of green and brown…

The jolt started at her feet and spread up to her skull as the ship hit a hill and tilted violently to one side, throwing her out of her chair. _Impact_, her confuddled mind realised as a larger jolt shook the ship and she skimmed the floor to make contact with the bottom of the console. The air was orange and red, the klaxons still doggedly making their blaring noises, telling them what they already knew. There was only noise- the shaking, shuddering of the ship, sirens, people falling, things exploding, the roar of fire…

And then suddenly something fell on her, something warm. She opened her eyes as Data pushed away the support strut that had landed on him instead on her, and then closed them again as he gathered her close and held her as if he would never let go. _Please don't_, she thought. _Please, Data, never let me go._

"I won't," came his voice, a whisper in her ear, and she realised she had spoken aloud. Her eyes filled with tears as she realised that he spoke the truth- he really would never let her go.

With one final violet lurch forward, the ship came to a stop. Not a sound was to be heard. Then Data sat up, and Charlotte shakily followed. Her head hurt, her back hurt, her arm felt like it was broken, but she was alive. And, and she looked around and saw the others tentatively getting up also, she joyfully realised that she had been wrong. They were _not_ going to die. They were going to live.


	4. Chapter 4

_After the Crash_

In the broken cargo bay, crewmembers carried people and belongings out as Data, Deanna and Charlotte scanned the wreckage for survivors.

"It has been extremely difficult," Data was saying.

"Well then why did you decide not to remove the emotion chip?" Deanna asked.

"At first, I was unprepared for the unpredictable nature of the emotions," Data answered, ducking under a beam. "However, having experience 261 different emotional states, I believe I have learned to control my emotions. They will no longer control me."

Deanna smiled wryly at Charlotte. "Well, I hope you're successful, Data." She paused as her tricorder went off and waved them over. "Over here, I found something." She worry on her face was evident. "One life sign, very faint."

Data moved quickly to the area and began tearing the wreckage away. Charlotte gasped and looked at Data when she saw what was revealed.

"Spot!" The delight on his face as he lifted the cat out of the hole melted her heart. "I am very happy to see you, Spot!"

Deanna smiled. "Another family reunited."

And then the most amazing thing happened. Charlotte's jaw dropped as, overcome with emotion, Data let out something that sounded suspiciously like a sob, cradling his pet in his arms.

"Data, are you alright?" Deanna asked, surprised.

"I am unsure, Councillor," Data answered softly, his voice breaking. "I am happy to see Spot, yet I am crying." Yellow tears ran down his cheeks, and his chin trembled as he fought to regain himself. "Perhaps the emotion chip is malfunctioning?"

Deanna and Charlotte exchanged looks, and the Betazoid stood up with a gentle smile and moved away, leaving the three of them alone. Charlotte put an arm around his shoulder and leaned in close. "I think it's working perfectly," she whispered, scratching Spot behind the ears and placing a kiss on her beloved's cheek. "Perfectly."


End file.
